jimbaderfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Kyodaina Uzumaki
Kyodaina Uzumaki (巨大な渦巻き, Charybdis) is a Konohagakure Jōnin. A known bully throughout the school, she has focused her attention on Shinobu due to her rivalry with her. Background Personality Kyodaina retains a bright, optimistic, and energetic personality. She is very naive, positive and insightful, often says things she does not understand, and is probably the most 'childish' of the Konohagakure Jōnin. When she was younger, she worked hard to gain praise and recognition from everyone around her. From the outside, Kyodaina seems like a carefree character, never serious and always smiling, with a weak spot for all kinds of sweets and cakes. When needed, however, she shows her dangerous and evil side. When the right circumstances occur she becomes a bitter and angry person, never smiling. She usually spends her time training to further her combat skills and can usually be found on the outskirts of Konohagakure. Appearance Kyodaina is of a fairly small stature standing at 5'6" along with snow white skin causing her to seemingly shimmer in any source of light. Kyodaina is a well-endowed young woman with short, brown hair that curves around her face and a well developed body figure. Her usual clothing consists of a short red skirt and upper body clothing that resemble the traditional clothing worn by the miko. Kyodaina also puts on a pair of red gloves for battle and keeps them on even when she's not participating in a fight. Abilities Kyodaina prefers the use of hand to hand combat and has shown to be very proficient in this skill. Being a descendant of the Uzumaki clan, Kyodaina inherited incredible stamina and vitality that gives him a potentially immense lifespan. Byakugan As a member of the Hyūga clan, Kyodaina possesses the Byakugan, a dōjutsu kekkei genkai which grants her near 360° vision (with the exception of a small blind spot at the upper thoracic vertebrae), x-ray vision and the ability to see the chakra pathway system. Kyodaina can focus her Byakugan's sight to drastically increase its range in one direction up to at least 10 kilometres.[11] She is able to use her Byakugan to magnify and zoom, and can also see in infrared. Using her Byakugan in a similar fashion, Kyodaina even accurately fired chakra needles. Kyodaina can use her Byakugan to see through genjutsu. Chakra Control Her mastery of chakra control can emit streams of chakra from her palms to create extremely sharp blades, which can be used to hit any target in her field of vision. Due to her excellent chakra control, Kyodaina is able to freely manipulate the size and strength of the chakra blades, effectively allowing her to use this technique for offence and defense. Her chakra control is mentioned as being at least on par with Shinobu. Gentle Fist As a member of the Hyūga clan, Kyodaina specialises in close-range, taijutsu combat and has shown to be very proficient in this skill. On top of her taijutsu skills, she has shown a high level of physical strength. Her fighting style is the signature style of her clan, the Gentle Fist, which takes advantage of the Byakugan's ability to see opponent's chakra pathway system. This is enforced by the heavy combat gloves she always wears. It also allows her to cause severe internal trauma with minimal external force as it relies on surgical injection of chakra into an opponent's chakra network to cause damage. In battle, Kyodaina has shown tremendous agility and dexterity, capable of simultaneously dodging and striking an opponent with no wasted movement. Using her small stature she is able to strike quickly as well as outmaneuver many opponents. Her attacks are fast and fluid, striking in rapid succession to leave very little time for her opponent to find an opening to counter, but also deliberate. Thanks to her mother and aunt’s training by Ranma Saotome the Gentle fist style has evolved into something truly godlike. In keeping with the principles of the style it was heavily fortified with Xingyiquan and Baguazhang before the anything goes system was integrated into it effectively creating the Hyūga Indiscriminate Martial Grappling Arts School''' (日向無差別格闘流 ,Hyūga Musabetsu Kakutō Ryū[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Help:Japanese '''?]). Ninjutsu Shadow Clone Technique As the daughter of Naruto Uzumaki Kyodaina is highly adapt in the use of the Shadow Clone Technique and its large-scale version. Like her father this technique is her signature technique. The Shadow Clone Technique takes advantage of the massive chakra reserve Kyodaina possesses. While not nearly at the level of her father Kyodaina can create a substantial amount of clones, and still retain a decent amount of chakra in each of them. Because of this, Kyodaina can use her shadow clones for virtually anything, from straight combat to speed training. Summoning Technique Kyodaina was first taught how to use the Summoning Technique by Naruto. After allowing Naruto to sign the summoning contract with the toads of Mount Myōboku, Naruto took Kyodaina through the execution of the technique in order to provide her with allies in future battles. Rasengan Created by her grandfather and taught to her by her father. Category:Continuum-87958714